LOOK, LISTEN AND FEEL
by A.Hirano
Summary: ""Tak perlu kau mengatakannya tapi aku bisa melihat dari perilakumu, mendengarnya lewat detak jantungmu dan merasakannya dalam segala kasih sayang dan hal yang kau berikan untukku dan Sekyung. Nan jeongmal saranghae Oh Kyungsoo"- Sehun" Broken Hunsoo/Kaisoo/Kailu/Hunhan.


**Present**

**LOOK, LISTEN AND FEEL -**

**Broken Hunsoo couple slaight Kaisoo, Hunhan, Kailu**

**Main Cast : ****HUNSOO COUPLE**

**OH SEHUN (NAMJA) X DO KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Other Cast : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (Namja), Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

**Rated: T**

**Oneshoot**

**Genre : ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****,Typo(s), Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini****  
**

**Summarry : **

""Tak perlu kau mengatakannya tapi aku bisa melihat dari perilakumu, mendengarnya lewat detak jantungmu dan merasakannya dalam segala kasih sayang dan hal yang kau berikan untukku dan Sekyung. Nan jeongmal saranghae Oh Kyungsoo"- Sehun" Broken Hunsoo/Kaisoo/Kailu/Hunhan.

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sssshhhhh…ahh..Kaihhh.." Lagi..

Suara desahan itu terdengar dari kamar utama kediaman keluarga Kim yang baru saja menikah dengan seorang yeoja bermarga Do yang kini sudah berubah marga menjadi Kim ejak satu tahun yang lalu, dialah Kim Kyungsoo. Namun ternyata yang mendesah di kamar utama tersebut bukanlah desahan seorang istri yang seharusnya melayani suaminya melainkan suara seorang kekasih dari Kim Jongin bernama Xi Luhan.

Mendengar desahan yang terus mengalir dari kamar sebelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup telinganya dan menangis, menangis dalam diam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun walaupun ia ingin terisak, ingin menjerit oh bahkan berbicara saja yeoja itu tak sanggup karena apa?

Karena….

Dia..

Bisu.

Ia tak bisa berucap hanya bisa menggerakkan tangan danjari-jarinya jika ingin bicara namun na'as suaminya tak pernah sedikitpun mau mendengarkannya, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah bentakan,caci maki, bahkan pukulan yang kadng tak habis dari suami dan kekasih cantiknya itu –Xi Luhan.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, Kyungso terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah membersihkan diri ia beranjak menuju dapur dan hendak memasak 'Jongin pasti lapar' pikirnya. Ya walaupun sudah satu tahun Kai dan luhan memperlakukannya seperti seorang pembantu dirumahnya sendiri Kyungsoo takbisa membiarkan Kai kelaparan atau kekurangan sesuatu apapun itu. Kyungsoo selalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Kai mulai dari pakaian,asupan gizi, vitamin bahkan obat-obatan, ketika Kai sakit ia akan menjaganya dan selalu berada disampingnya walaupun namja itu selalu membentaknya dan menyebut-nyebut nama kekasihnya semua itu yungsoo lakukan dengan ikhlas karena…

Ia mencintai seorang..

Kim Jongin, suaminya.

BRAK!

"YA KYUNGSOO!" suara melengking di pagi hari seperti biasa keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja dari arah kamar Kai, Kyungsoo segera berlari menaiki tangga dan menghampiri Luhan yang kondisinya saat ini sangatlah membuat hatiKyungsoo tercabik-cabik, Luhan kini berada dihadapannya dengan kemeja Kai yang membalut tubuhnya dan juga Kai yang berada di belakangnya tengah bertelanjang dada.. oh jangan lupakan dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang berada di tubuh mereka membuat hati Kyungsoo makin teriris.

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan "Ya cepat siapkan pakaian untuk kami, kau tahu kan Kai harus pergi ke kantor" Kyungsoo masih terdiam, matanya mulai memanas tapi ia masih menahannya karena tak akan menyelesaikan masalah "YA! KAU LIHAT APA? CEPAT PERGI DAN KERJAKAN TUGASMU" suara berat membuyarkan lamunannya, ya dialah Kai.

Segera Kyungsoo berlari ke tempatnya menyetrika pakaian dan memberikannya pada Kai. "Nyonya gwenchana?" tanya Sulli sang maid, KYUngsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk memperlihatkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja padahal ia sangat tahu bahwa majikannya itu sangatlah rapuh dan hancur.

Ya..

Sejak dulu Kyungsoo memang sudah hancur akibat kelakuan Kai dan Luhan. "Ya sesame maid tengah bercengkrama eoh? Ah sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah" Suli mengalihkan pandangannya ternyata disana sudah ada Luhan dan Kai yang tengah tersenyum remeh.

"Mana Pa Lee?" tanya Kai "Dia sedang menyiapkan mobil tuan" Kai mengangguk atas jawaban Suli "Aku akan pergi selama seminggu, kalian jagalah rumah ini dan luhan baik-baik nee" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai emas Luhan.

DEG!

Lahi hati Kyungsoo merasa diremas, Kai tak pernah sedikitpun menghawatirkannya yang ia pikirkan adalah Luhan dan takpernah menerimaKyungsoo sebagai istri yang telah di jodohkannya atas dasar mendiang kakek mereka berdua.

.

Suara mobilpun lama-lama menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Suli yang tersisa dirumah sedangkan Kai dengan senyum lebarnya menggandeng luhan ke kantornya tanpa pernah mau memeperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang sebenraya jelas-jelas istrinya.

.

.

"Pa Lee pulanglah naik taksi aku akan membawa mobil" Kai menyerahkan beberapa ribu won kepada sang supir untuk naik taksi. Namun sepeninggal Kai, Pa Lee menemukan Luhan tengah berjalan keluar dari kantor Kai sendirian, hatinya memerintahkan untuk mengikuti yeoja kekasih Kai itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Pa Lee ketika mendapati Luhan tengah di rangkul dan dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah mobil oleh seorang pria dan mereka sangatlah..

Mesra.

.

.

"Ssshhhh..ahhh..Sehunieh…fasterhhhhh…" sudah enam hari ini desahan itu terdengar lagi dan dari sumber yang sama yaitu Luhan namun kali ini ia menyebutkan nama orang lain. Kyungsoo sempat bingung mengapa Luhan berani-beraninya membawa namja lain ke rumah Kai apakah Luhan sedang mempermainkan Kai? terlalu banyak berpikir akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur dengan sendirinya.

.

Enam hari berada dirumah Kai, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ia merasakan selalu ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo sering sekali memergoki Luhan dan Sehun tengah bercumbu di ruang tamu dengan panasnya Sehun akan berhenti dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo, dan tak jarang Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia melayani Luhan dan dirinya. Terbersit perasaan bersalah yang entah datang dari mana menyeruak di hatinya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan telaten mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuknya, kadang Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyetrika pakaian, mencuci, menjemur, bahkan membersihkan kamar yang telah ia pakai bersama Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

Bagi Sehun, Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang sangat baik, perhatian, peduli, setia dan sederhana walaupun tanpa bicara tapi Sehun bisa melihat dan merasakannya. Entah mengapa setiap melihatnya Sehun selalu merasakan rindu yang membuncah, perasaan ingin diperhatikan, ingin kesetiaan dan ingin kesederhanan bahkan Sehun yang sudah lima hari melihat Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan ingin memiliki yeoja ber mata indah dengan rambut hitam kelam dengan panjang sepinggang itu.

"Hannie" panggi Sehun pada yeoja yang kini duduk di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut selimut. "Wae Hunie?" jawabnya manja "Kembalilah kerumah kita, kau tak perlu lagi berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dan mencintai Kai, aku akan berusaha melunasi semua hutang-hutangku" luhan menatap sehun tak percaya "Apa? Memangnya kau bisa membayar pakai apa? Kita hanya punya apartemen dan bar ketika kau bangkrut Sehun"ucapnya agak ngotot.

"Kita bisa cari cara lain untuk melunasi hutang kita Hanie" ucap Sehunselembut mungkin. "Tidak, kita harus tetap pada jalan ini, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini Hun, kita harus bisa memiliki harta Kai yang sangat melimpah ini untuk meneruskan hidup kita dan melunasi semua hutang-hutang kita" Sehun hanya bisa diam, Luhan bukanlah orang yang mau di ajak bersusah payah, ia hanya yeoja yang ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan cara yang instant seperti sekarang.

Menjadi kekasih Kai hanya untuk mengambil kekayaannya saja "Tapi kau istriku Hanie.. aku tak mau kau disentuh orang lain, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini dank au ingin kau berhenti" pinta Sehun "Tidak Hunie, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini jadi kita harus tetap maju" Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia tahu Luhan sangat mencintainya tapi sekarang ia merasa ragu akan cinta yeoja ini padanya. Haruska Sehun melepasnya?

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Luhan terkekeh "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sungguh Hunie hanya kau yang ada dihatiku" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan "Lalu mengapa kau tak mau mengabulkan.." belum selesai Luhan berucap ia sudah menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun "Aku tak mau membahas ini lagi, aku lelah" dan merekapun akhirnya terlelap.

.

Semingu telah berlalu, Kai sudah kembali dan luhan pun melakukan sandiwaranya kembali setelah menyuruh Sehun pulang.

.

.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat segerombolan pria berjas hitam tengah memukuli seseorang dnegan membabi buta, tak jarang mereka memukulkan kayun yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"BAJINGAN KAU! CEPAT LUNASI HUTANGMU!" teriak salah satu dari namja itu. Kyungsoo masih bersembunyi memperhatikan mereka dari jauh namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat sang pria menancapkan pisau tepat ke dada sang namja. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sontak berlari dan meenghalangi namja-namja itu untuk memukuli namja yang berada dibelakangnya sekarang.

Berbekal uang seadanya Kyungsoo memberikan semua uang didompetnya kepada sang namja "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MELINDUNGI NAMJAMU?" ucap sang namja sambil mengambil uang Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "Oh, kau bisu rupanya?" sang namja mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo.

PLAK!

Seseorang menepis tangan sang namja dari dagu Kyungsoo "Jangan…sentuh…d-dia..se-dikit…pun" ancamnya dengan terbata. "HAHAHAH baiklah Sehunie, segeralah lunasi hutangmu atau aku akan mengambil gadismu ini" Sehun mendelik tajam pada namja yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya.

Setelah itu pandangannya menggelap.

.

Cicit burung memngusik mata yang tengah terpejam, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah lalu mata itupun terbuka dengan perlahan. Sehun mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan tempat yang dirasa asing baginya "Anda sudah bangun tuan" sapa seorang yeoja dengan pakaian perawat di samping katil Sehun. "A-aku dimana?" tanyanya.

"Anda di rumah sakit, untunglah nona Kyungsoo membawa anda dengan cepat kemari, karena sedikit saja terlambat nyawa anda pasti tak akan terselamatnkan" Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar nama yeoja yang terakhir menolongnya disebut snag suster.

"Apakah nona Kyungsoo itu kekasih anda?" mata Sehun melotot mendengar ucapan sang suster yang terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"Kalau iya, aku doakan anda dan dia cepat menikah dan jika bukan aku berdoa semoga hidupnya bahagia selalu dengan banyak cinta di sekitarnya, karena kau tahu tuan? Nona Kyungsoo sangatlah baik dan sabar, ia selalu menjagamu, menjengukmu setiap hari, berdoa untukmu setiap malam dan menghibur anak-anak yang berputus asa karena penyakit mereka sehingga mereka ceria kembali…ah..aku sangat senang melihatnya, apa lagi senyuman dengan bibir hatinya itu. Wlaupun ia bisu tapi ia adalah malaikat tanpa sayap, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti bisa melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan apa yang ia ingin sampaikan dan berikan. Ups…. sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara". Setelah meminta maaf sang suster pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sehun dirawat dan selama itu pula ia mengirim pesanpada Luhan namun hanya balasan singkat yang ia dapat seperti 'Mianhae Hunnie aku tak bisa menjenguk, Kai sedang dirumah' atau 'Hunie cepat sembuh nee, aku mencintaimu mianhae aku tak bisa menjenguk Kai terlalu menyebalkan' dan lain-lain yang membuat Sehun makin yakin ingin meninggalkan Luhan karena selama seminggu ini ia makin dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun belajar bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan yeoja itu dan ia makin merasakan kebahagiaan yang senbenarnya ketika bersama Kyungsoo dan kembali Sehun makin jatuh terperosok terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Kim Kyungsoo, yang jelas-jelas istri sah dari Kai.

'Haruskah aku merebutmu Kyung?' batinya.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit namun luhan masih saja sibuk dengan Kai dan rencana gilanya untuk merebut harta Kai. sementara Kyungsoo makin tersayat dan tercabik-cabik dengan kelakuan Kai dan Luhan yang makin lama makin keterlaluan, bahkan Kai melempar surat cerai pada Kyungsoo yang sudah di tandatanganinya dan lengkap dengan capnya.

Hati kyungsoo makin sakit saja dibuatnya. "YA! Kau sudah menanda tanganinya belum? Kau harus cepat kalau tidak aku tak segan-segan menyeretmu menjadi gelandangan diluar sana" bentak Luhan yang bertengger manja di sebelahnya dan memeluk kai dengan posesif.

.

Semenjak Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit, ia selalu mengajak Kyungsoo keluar rumah dengan alasan ia ingin meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk membuat design pakaian karena waktu di rumah sakit, tak sengaja Sehun melihat gambar design pakaian yang Kyungsoo buat untuk menghibur seorang gadis kecil yang gambar pakaiannya jatuh terkena air.

Sehun bisa melihat potensi besar seorang Kyungsoo dengan memohon akhirnya Kyungsoo mengiya kan tapi hanya bisa bertemu ketika Kai dan Luhan sudah pergi keluar rumah dan Sehun menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberikan sketsa pakaian pada Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi mata sehun berbinar takjub dnegan design yang Kyungsoo buat "Designmu selalu memuaskan, tak pernah mengecewakan dan bahkan selalu memuaskan" Kyungsoo tersenyum atas pujian Sehun. "Tapi Kyung… aku bingung bagaimana menambah modal ya? Karena aku ingin membeli toko yang sekaligus bisa untuk produksi pakaian yang agak besar" .

(Kenapa?) ucap Kyungsoo dengan jarinya "Kau tahu kan aku banyak hutang, dan aku ingin bisa cepat melunasi setengahnya" jelas Sehun (Bolehkah aku memberi usul? Tapi kau jangan marah) Sehun mengangguk pasti "Katakanlah".

(Jual saja barmu atau kau rubah saja barmu yang besar menjadi toko dilantai satu dan dengan ruang produksi di lantai dasar lalu dilantai dua kau jadikan kantor, otte?) dan dengan sangat ringan hati Sehun menyetujuinya.

.

Lambat laun Sehun makin mandiri dan bisa membayar hutang-hutangnya akibat kebangkrutannya dulu dan tak lupa ia selalu membagi untung penjualan yang ia terima pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo selalu menolak secara halus dan mengatakan 'Lunasi dulu hutangmu baru kau membayarku' begitulah yang selalu Kyungsoo katakan "Kau memang benar malaikat Soo" batin Sehun.

Ia makin tenggelam pada pesona Kyungsoo dan melupakan Luhan yang notabene adalah istrinya. Namun tak pernah Sehun melihat bahwa Kyungsoo melupakan Kai, ia masih selalu saja mencintai namja yang sudah benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya dan betapa Sehun tahu betapa berengseknya Kai yang sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi Sehun tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Kyungsoo melihatnya. Hingga pada akhirnya akal sehatnyapun menguap entah kemana. Malam hujan ketika Kyungsoo dengan baik hati mengantarkan design pakaian untuk Sehun seperti basanya ke apartemen Sehun karena Sehun yang bilang tidak enak badan. Padahal disaat itulah Sehun menjebak Kyungsoo yang polos dan tak tahu menahu maksud dari Sehun dibalik semuanya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Sehun menyeret Kyungsoo ke kamar secara paksa tanpa Kyungsoo bisa menjerit karena kebisuannya. Sehun mendorongnya ke ranjang dan merobek pakain Kyungsoo dengan brutal dan menindihnya menciumnya penuh nafsu, menjamah dan menandai tiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tanda merah keunguan miliknya tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak dan menangis menolak apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Namun na'as malam itu Sehun sudah melakukannya, mencumbui Kyungsoo dengan brutal dan memaksa mengambil hal yang selalu ia ingin berikan hanya pada suaminya Kim Jongin. Sehun tak peduli lagi dengan air mata Kyungsoo, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah ia harus memiliki Kyungsoo dan melindungi yeoja ini baik-baik walaupun dengan cara yang amat sangat salah sekalipun dan terakhir yang Sehun baru ketahui ternyata Kyungsoo masih sangatlah…..

Suci.

Terbertis penyesalan dalam dirinya namun ia menepis semuanya jauh-jauh.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang pagi hari dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Disana, diruang keluarga Kai dengan bangga menyebutkan bahwa Luhan adalah tunangannya dan istri Kai yang ia sembunyikan identitasnya selama ini. oh betapa Kyungsoo ingin menjerit dan mengatakan bahwa 'Aku adalah istrinya' namun percumah, Kai takkan pernah mau mendengarnya, melihatnya bahkan merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo berikan saja sepertinya namja itu tidak.

Kyungsoo menangis sepuasnya. Setelah semalam ia diperkosa oleh Sehun, esok paginya ia menemukan Kai dan Luhan tengah memperlihatkan kebahagiaan dihadapannya dan rekan kerjanya. Mereka terlihat bahagia, begitu pikir Kyungsoo tanpa pikir anjang lagi ia meraih amplop cokelat yang seminggu lalu Kai berikan dan menandatanganinya dengan derai airmata, rasa sesak yang makin menghimpit ia akhirnya membawa surat itu ke pengadilan.

Setelah mengepak pakaiannya ia menulis sebuah notes dekat meja kerja Kai 'Semoga kau selalu bahagia, aku mencintaimu Jongin' . lalu melenggang keluar, tapi seseorang menghadangnya "Nyonya izinkan aku ikut" rengeknya seperti seorang anak yang hendak ditinggalkan ibunya. Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng (Aku titip Jongin nee) ucapnya melepas genggaman Suli yang masih terus menangis karena Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo ingin pergi, pergi jauh ketempat yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Meski berat hati melepas Kai,ia selalu mencoba untuk ikhlas dan tersenyum.

.

.

**7 months after**

Kai tengah memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang berdiri di balkon dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Kadang ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan menangis tiba-tiba seperti orang gila. Namun ia tersentak dan otomatis bersembunyi ketika Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dengan langkah terburu-buru mengambil tas dan merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya menggunakan tangan dan pergi keluar.

Kai POV

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa kekasihku seminggu ini aneh sekali, dia tak mau aku ajak bercinta seperti dulu. Apa Luhan ada masalah berat? Ah sebaiknya aku megikutinya.

Kai Pov end.

Kai terus mengikuti kemana mobil Luhan pergi dan tibalah ia di salah satu apartemen dan melangkah secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar Luhan tak dapat melihatnya.

BRAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI JALANG!" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan seseorang yang menggebrak paksa apartemen yang tengah ia tinggali bukan hanya Kyungsoo Kai yang tengah bersembunyipun kaget melihat Kyungsoo ada di tempat yang Luhan kunjungi. 'Sebenarnya ada apa?' batin Kai.

PLAK!

"KAU MENGGODA SEHUN EOH?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi ia terima dipipi yang berlainan.

"LALU MENGAPA KAU ADA DISINI EOH?" Luhan kembali melayangkan pukulannya dan Kyugsoo menutup mata karena takut.

PLAK!

Namun Kyungsoo tak merasakan apapun, ia membuka mata dengan mata yang membelalak kaget. Disana ada Sehun yang melindunginya "SE..SEhunie.." panggil Luhan lembut "Jangan sentuh dia" ucap Sehun dingin namun tegas "Wae? Dia wanita jalang yang membuatmu menuntut ku bercerai ia kan? Dia yang merebutmu dariku kan?" ucap Luhansambil menunjuk Kyungsoo "Bukan, tapi aku yang jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sekarang istriku Luhan dan aku ingin setia padanya".

DEG!

Jantung Luhan serasa ditusuk ribuan tombak mendengar penuturan Sehun "Itu sebabnya aku ingin bercerai darimu agar kau bisa dengan tenang mengurusi Kai" Luhan menggeleng "TIDAK MUNGKIN, PASTI SI JALANG INI YANG MENGGODAMU" teriaknya.

"BUKAN DIA YANG JALANG LU TAPI AKU, KAU DAN KAI YANG BERENGSEK." Luhan makin kaget dibuat Sehun karena bentakannya. "Kau tahu setelah enam hari aku ada dirumah Kai aku banyak menyadari sesuatu darinya, aku banyak belajar dari Kyungsoo dan aku.. aku yang memperkosanya dan aku juga yang memaksanya menikah denganku, kau puas?".

Luhan masih tak percaya akan ucapan Sehun "Kau masih belum percaya? Waktu dirumah sakit sebenarnya aku hampir mati disana, kemana kau? Kau mengurusi si berengsek Kai demi menguras harta. Dan dari situ aku dekat dengan Kyungsoo,aku mencintainya Lu melebihi cintaku padamu sejak sebelum ia datag menolongku waktu itu. Aku memperkosanya karena dia terlalu mencintai Kai dan aku ingin merebutnya maka aku melakukannya. Aku membutuhkan sosok seperti Kyungsoo bukansepertimu yang tak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku dan tak mau dibawa susah. Dan aku mencarinya ketika ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Kai setelah menandatangani surat cerai dan ketika aku menemukannya aku mengancamnya jika ia tak mau menikah denganku dan akhirnya aku bisa memaksanya menikah dan menjadi milikku".

BRUK!

Luhan jatuh terduduk sementara Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya, ia baru tahu Sehun ternyata sudah mencintainya sejak lama. "Aku hanya ingin menjaga Kyungsoo, melindunginya dan membahagiakan dia walaupun ia tak membalas perasaanku. Tapi ia memperlakukanku layaknya manusia walaupun aku telah menyakitinya. Tak pernah ia sekalipun memperlakukanku seprti kau dan Kai memperlakukannya. Maka dari itu aku ingin kita bercerai. Aku lelah melihat istriku yang selalu mengurusi pria lain dan itu bukan aku, aku lelah dengan kau yang selalu bersama Kai padahal kita sudah dua tahun menikah Lu".

Mata Kai sukses membulat sempurna 'Jadi sebelum berhubungan denganku Luhan sudah bersuami? Dan ia mendekatiku hanya untuk menguras hartaku? Gila!' Kai geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"KAU TAK BISA MENCERAIKANKU SEHUN, KAU TAK BISA TANPA AKU KARENA AKU BISA MELUNASI SEMUA HUTANG KITA JADI TINGGALKAN KYUNGSOO SEKARANG!" Sehun menggeleng "Mianhae Lu, aku tak bisa. hutang-hutangku semuanya sudah aku lunasi karena malaikat yang berada dibelakangku ini. dia mau membantuku dengan design pakaiannya sehingga aku bekerja keras dan bangkit kembali dan kau bisa lihat bar kita sudah berubah menjadi butik pakaian dan itu semua karena malaikatku ini" Sehun berpindah kebelakang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang 'Hangat' itulah yang selalu Kyungsoo rasakan ketika Sehun memeluknya.

Bahkan ketika Sehun menjamah tubuhnya yang rasa hangat dan tuluslah yang selalu Kyungsoo rasakan namun ia selalu menutupi karena ia tahu Sehun memiliki Luhan dan beranggapan bahwa Sehun hanya mempermainkannya saja. Padahal Kyungsoo tak tahu betapa dalam Sehun mencintainya.

Luhan makin sakit dibuatnya "Yang kubutuhkan hanya Kyungsoo dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya sedikitpun"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Huna" potong Luhan cepat. Sehun hanya tersenyum tulus "Aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata jika ia mencintai orang yang ia cintai maka tak mungkin ia akan memberikan kehormatan, kesucian dan kesetiaan kepada orang lain dengan alasan apapun" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap wajah Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk "Kyungsoolah yang mengatakan semua itu padaku. Dia malaikatku dan aku takkan pernah melepasnya. Jika kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau bersamaku dan ada disampingku saat aku jatuh, jika kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau tak sibuk menggadaikan kehormatan dan kesetiaanmu padaku hanya demi menguras harta Kim Jongin dan membayar hutang dengan cara instant tapi menyakiti Kyungsoo ".

Tangan Kai mulai mengepal kuat ia tak tahan lagi dengan semua kenyataan bahwa Luhan hanya mencintai hartanya saja. Sekelebat bayang-bayang Kyungsoo muncul semua dalam memorinya seperti video yang diputar kembali. Semua kebaikan, kesetiaan dan rasa hormat dan patuhnya yeoja itu pada Kai yang selalu membentaknya dan memperlakukannya layaknya binatang. Kepala Kai terasa ditimpa ribuan besi sekarang, ia baru merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat menusuk jantungnya. Ia menyadari Kyungsoo sangatlah baik.

"Lu, aku tak mau memaksamu menanda tangani surat cerai itu tapi aku akan tetap bersama Kyungsoo. Kau tahu disini" Sehun mengusap perut kyungsoo yang agak buncit "Malaikatku akan bertambah satu Lu, malaikat yang sudah tiga bulan menghuni tempat baru" ucap sehun penuh kebahagiaan "Walaupun kyungsoo tak pernah mencintaiku tapi aku percaya ia akan menjaga titipanku padanya".

Pecahlah tangis Luhan. Ia merasa sesak dengan semua ini, ia merasa dibangunkan paksa seketika dari tidur panjangnya. "Hunie…hiks..hiks..kembalilah padaku..aku akan memenuhi semua yang kau inginkan dan akan mengembalikan Kai pada Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu sangat Hunie" ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama ini Lu? Berpura-pura mencintaiku demi uang?" mendengar suara seseorang ketiganyapun menengok ke satu arah secara bersamaan. "Kau sungguh licik Lu" ucapnya sinis "Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengansuamimu itu aku akan pulang sekarang sungguh aku membencimu berengsek" ucapnya sakratis lalu menarik Kyungsoo bersamanya namun langkahnya tertahan.

"Wae? Kau mau apa eoh?" ternyata Sehun yang menahan Kyungsoo "Maaf tuan Kim yang terhormat dan sangatlah bodoh! Aku dan Luhan memang berengsek tapi kau harus tahubahwa yeoja yang kau pegang saat ini adalah istriku" Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Kai dan memegang erat tangan Sehun yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

"See? Dia tak mau pergi denganmu, keparat" Kai melangkah keluar dengan nafas memburu. Ia menyesal tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa akibat kebodohannya sendiri, menyia-nyiakan yeoja sebaik Kyungsoo dan menyayangi yeoja jahat seperti Luhan.

.

.

.

**6 years after**

"Eomma…eomma kenapa kita halus datang kecini hampil cetiap bulan?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun dengansangat imutnya setelah mereka selsesai berdoa menghadap sebuah nisan. "Karena dia membutuhkannya sayang" jawab sang ibu lembut sambil mengusap surai brunet sang anak "Apakah Luhan achuma bahagia dicana eomma?" Kyungsoo sang ibu tersenyum kembali "Semogasaja nee Kyung-a" sang putra tersenyum polos khas anak-anak.

"Apakah appa akan menjemput di kita dicini?" belum Kyungsoo menjawab seseorang dengan suara beratnya menginterrupsi "SEKYUNG!" panggilnya membuat sang anak menoleh "Appa!" sang anak melepas genggaman tangan sang ibu dan berlari kearah namja yang ia panggil appa dengan tangan terlentang siap memeluk lelaki tinggi yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Appa kenapa balu datang? Aku dan eomma tadi cudah celecai beldoa" sang pria dewasa hanya tersenyum melihat putra dalam gendongannya tengah bercerita "Sudah selesai Huna?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah berada di samping Sehun dan…

CHUP~~

Seperti biasa Sehun selalu mencium kening Kyungsoo penuh sayang ketika mereka sedang berada diluar atau bersama sang buah hati. "Nee aku baru selesai meeting setengah jam yang lalu sayang" Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. kini Kyungsoo sudah bukanlah Kyungsoo yang bisu lagi, karena suara indahnya telah kembali saat Kyungsoo berusaha melahirkan Sekyung dirumah sakit, tuhan mengembalikan suaranya ketika ia bernafas dan mendorong kuat bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya dan menjeritkan nama Sehun yang menggenggamnya erat "Kau membawakanku bekal setiap hari mana mungkin aku tidak makan sayang~~" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan jawaban Sehun. Jujur saja, panggilannya, kata-katanya selalu berhasil membuatnya merona karena kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Appa..appa hali ini kita akan belkunjung lagi ke tempat Jongin acushi (Ajushi) nee?" Sehun yang mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

**AT HOSPITAL**

.

Kini Sekyung tengah berbincang dengan Kai yang sangat senang melihat kedatangannya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dokter yang merawat Kai "Semenjak kau membawa Sekyung, tuan Kim jadi lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya walaupun setelah Sekyung pergi, ia akan kembali menatap kosong dan berbicara seolah-olah ia sedang bersamamu" jawab sang dokter bername tag Joonmyeon tersebut.

Ya.

Semenjak kejadian di apartemen Sehun, Luhan pergi begitu saja dan melajukan mobil secepat mungkin dengan perasaan menyesal yang bergejolak tanpa menyadari rambu lalulintas dan jalanan yang ramai sehingga mobilnya menabrak pagar besi jembatan yang dilaluinya dan jatuh kedalam sungai yang besar dibawahnya. Nyawanya tak terselamatkan karena ia terjepit kursi mobil dan baru bisa di angkat kepermukan setelah 2 jam lamanya.

Sementara Kai…

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, ia selalu memohon agar Sehun mengembalikan Kyungsoo padanya , tapi Sehun selalu menolaknya dengan keras. Perasaan bersalah, penyesalan yang memuncak membuatnya frustasi dan merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat sehingga kejiwaannya terganggu dan berakhirlah ia di sini. Di rumah sakit jiwa yang sekarang tengah Sekyung kunjungi.

.

.

CEKLEK! Terdengar suara pintu terbuka "Sekyung sudah tidur?" tanya Sehun yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala rnjang dan membaca buku. "Nee sepertinya besok dia akan bangun siang karena lelah" Kyungsoo naik keatas ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Baguslah, besok kan dia libur" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sehun meletakan bukunya di nakas dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya "Aku mencintaimu Soo.." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah Sehun "Melihat Sekyung tumbuh, menjadi anak yang pintar, manis, baik, berbakti dan peduli membuatku sadar bahwa kau mendidiknya dnegan baik selama ini sayang" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku juga mencintaimu Hun, sangat mencintaimu maka dari itu aku ingin selalu yang terbaik untukmu dan anak kita".

Sehun menatap manik Kyungsoo lekat "Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku Nyonya Oh?" tanya Sehun "Aisshhh menyebalkan" Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan dan dengusan Kyungsoo "Arra..arraa tak perlu kau mengatakannya tapi aku bisa melihat dari perilakumu, mendengarnya lewat detak jantungmu dan merasakannya dalam segala kasih sayang dan hal yang kau berikan untukku dan Sekyung. Nan jeongmal saranghae Oh Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tanpa kau berucap aku bisa melihat, mendengar dan merasakannya sayang".

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Nah karena Sekyung sudah tidur nyenyak dan akan bangun sampai siang, bagaimana kalau kita membuat projek" ucap Sehun membuat dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dan Sehun mulai menaik turunkan alisnya "Projek apa? Bukankan design baru sudah aku selsaikan kemarin?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Projek adik Sekyung sayangku~~" Kyungsoo menganga dibuatnya. Namun belum sempat menjawab Sehun sudah mematikan lampu dan menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo "Ahh..pelan Sehun kau mengigitnya" pekik Kyungsoo "hhheee.. mianhae nee aku teralalu bersemangat" jawab Sehun.

"tapi…ahh~~ Hunah…tolonghh…pelanh-pelanh yah nantihh.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendesah. Ia tahu betapa lepasnya kendali Sehun saat bercinta.

"Ahh..aku takh…janjih..jika sudah ronde kesekianhhh…. Ughh…inihh..terlalu nikmathh sayanghhh"

Dan desahan-desahan itu menutup hari mereka yang panjang sebelum berganti hari esok yang lebih membahagiakan lagi.

"**Tak perlu kau mengatakannya tapi aku bisa melihat dari perilakumu, mendengarnya lewat detak jantungmu dan merasakannya dalam segala kasih sayang dan hal yang kau berikan untukku dan Sekyung. Nan jeongmal saranghae Oh Kyungsoo"- Sehun**

**END**

**Hwaaaaa.. hira bikin oneshoot lagi nih, mianhae kalo disini hira bikin hunsoo soalnya hira lagi enek banget sama kai pas baca ff yang Kyungsoo disakitinnya ampun-ampunan ama kejahatan Kai, Luhan sama Sehun tapi hira ga akan marah ma ceritanya karena kita semua bebas mengekspresikan cerita jadi hira bales lewat cerita hira sendiri hhheeee… mianhae nee.. hira perinsipnya jika siapa saja yang menyakiti pasti bakal dapet balesannya yang lebih menyakitkan sesuai perbuatannya dan gak bakalan mempersatukan cast yang sudah menyakiti. :D and satu lagi karena hira suka Kaisoo maka jika ada broken pair hira selalu berusaha oneshoot karena ga tahan dengan crack pair hhhheeeee…**

**Buat yang nunggu That's the true love yang 2****nd**** edition mianhae kalo hira tahan dulu chap.8-nya dikarenakan kondisi feel aku ke Kai lagi jelek jadi yang tadinya mau publish malah publish yang ini dulu.**

**Reviewnya boleh donk? Ya.. .. please **

**Gamsahamnida *bow ^_^**


End file.
